Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{12})(4^{3})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{12})(4^{3}) = 4^{12+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{12})(4^{3})} = 4^{15}} $